Bezservinn
Ruler of The Kingdom King Jordan is the current ruler of The Icelandic Kingdom of Bezservinn Belor. He joined Cybernations in April 2009. Currently, as of January 2012, he is a member of Deinos, and has experience from former alliances such as iFOK, Viridian Entente, and Non Grata. Bezservinn }} The Icelandic Kingdom of Bezservinn Belor, (Bez-sir-vin Bay-lor) more commonly known as Bezservinn, is a growing empire established on April 11, 2009 on the island of Iceland. Bezservinn is part of and is located on the Green sphere. On April 11, 2009, The Icelandic Kingdom of Bezservinn Belor was born, and King Jordan took control of the Kingdom. A day later, King Jordan declared the new nations capital to be Belor City. Also on that day, King Jordan announced the admittance of the nation into the iFOK!-Alliance, on the Purple Sphere. After more than a year in the iFOK!-Alliance, King Jordan announced to its people on May 25, 2010 that Bezservinn Belor would be leaving the iFOK!-Alliance in order to found the Omniscient Empire of Green with its allies, such as Astrolog. During Bezservinn Belors tenure in the Omniscient Empire of Green, the National Elections of September 2010 passed a bill renaming the nations capital to Icclandia. On October 6, 2010 King Jordan made the unfortunate decision to leave the Omniscient Empire of Green after the determination that his goals for the alliance were not the same as the other co-founders. The news was shocking to Bezservinn Belors residents, however it was decided by influential citizens to admit the nation to the Viridian Entente. On November 25, exactly five months after the founding of the Omniscient Empire of Green, news spread around the nation that the alliance was disbanding and folding into the iFOK!-Alliance. The government of Bezservinn did not hesitate at all to join it's allies in iFOK. Unfortunately, the allies that Bezservinn came back to iFOK for slowly vanished off of Planet Bob's landscape over the following months. By the conclusion of the PB-NpO War, Bezservinn Belors government became practically non-existent for the majority of the remainder of 2011. On June 14 of 2011, Bezservinn Belor joined the newly formed alliance Non Grata. Non Grata was formed as a merger between the nations current alliance, iFOK, and their treaty partner Poison Clan. This event did not cure Bezservinn Belors problems, and the nation slowly began to die. After being pulled from the brink by a former ally in late November 2011, the nations government reformed and declared it's admittance into the small alliance T5E. In December 2011, Planet Bob plunged into a global war. The Fifth Element declared war on the much larger alliance Global Democratic Alliance, and Bezservinn Belor's troops invaded three nations. After only a week, the nations were destroyed: two were reduced to the size of 2K NS nation, and the other lost 75% of its infrastructure. Prior to Christmas, the Global Democratic Alliance surrendered to the forces of The Fifth Element. Because of its massive success in the war, Bezservinn Belor did not need to extensively rebuild. However, The Fifth Element had a low supply of tech sellers, which was crucial to the continued growth of Bezservinn. King Jordan had no choice but to depart the alliance that brought his nation back from the brink. On the eve of the new year, Bezservinn Belor was admitted into Deinos. Current & Former Alliances The National Anthem Since April 11, the National Anthem has been 'The Belor Authority'. The anthem goes as follows: Bezservinn Belor, In order to form a union full of prosperity, success and wisdom, pledge to our nation that when in time it comes we, the people, sing the song, do the done, and prepare for what's needed. Military History ⌠ Opponents listed are only ones that Bezservinn was at war with. It does not include the entire alliance.